Operation: Mechanization
by Lydea
Summary: Together we stand, divided we fall. Join the nine skilled mercenaries as they face their ultimate adversary.


BLU Soldier didn't see it coming. A RED sniper managed to send a bullet though the soldier's center and busted him open. Blood started pouring out and Soldier had to clutch his gut to keep all the organs from falling out. The BLU hefted his rocket launcher onto his shoulder with his free hand and took aim. He attempted to move back into the relative safety of BLU Base all while returning fire to the RED sniper who'd shot the hole in his abdomen. As his rocket flew, another shot from the sniper went through his knee; but the Soldier had aimed true. The sniper had ceased firing after the rocket landed right into his nest.

"Medic!"

The gruff cry carried through the air. The source of the call was in a world of pain, but he pushed it away and attempted to look as dignified as one could while holding their organs in. He had just barely hobbled around the first corner in BLU Base when he saw their BLU medic running toward him. Out of relief, Soldier put his hand on the wall to steady himself. This was a big mistake. His intestines went everywhere.

_Was that my stomach?_

"Dammit!"

BLU Medic watched the organ hit the floor with a plop and wondered for a moment how his comrade managed to greet him with a salute while his innards were falling onto the concrete. Soon after, despite his best efforts, Soldier swayed and nearly collapsed. Medic reacted quickly. He steadied Soldier and lowered him to the ground. Medic quickly ripped open Soldier's uniform to expose the wound and began piling the organs into Soldier.

Once he felt certain everything was in place, Medic aimed his medigun and flipped the switch. A blue beam flowed from the end of the gun, surrounding Soldier's wound. Medic watched carefully as the wound closed seamlessly.

Soldier sat up. It was of utmost importance to get back to the battle field.

"Vait a moment."

Soldier didn't stop.

"There will be NO waiting around while all of those NUMBNUT RED's are runnin' around MY battle field!"

"I said hold STILL! I am trying to heal your leg! Do you like pain?"

Soldier did stop for a moment to address the doctor.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body!"

"Good. Because zis vill hurt..."

Medic roughly shifted Soldier's knee back into place while he was standing. Soldier hardly grimaced and acted as if the entire ordeal was merely an inconvenience to him. After the adjustment Medic aimed his medigun. In a few seconds the damage was undone.

"Raus, I vill be right behind you."

Soldier had started moving before Medic could finish his sentence; Medic's medigun still linked and flowing behind. Medic quickly followed him so the stream wouldn't disconnect.

They emerged out of BLU Base and faced the atrocity of war. A brisk breeze struck their faces as it was late that winter evening in Teufort. The sky was a gloomy gray, but it was currently illuminated by fiery bursts of rockets and grenades. Dead BLUs and REDs were flying everywhere and even more were gravely injured. Medic noticed a BLU scout that would probably make it if he could reach him in time. Sticky bombs were detonating and a RED heavy's minigun was sending showers of bullets into the very opening that BLU Medic and Soldier were exiting from.

Soldier took the grunt of the assault, but Medic's medigun kept the situation under control. Every bullet hole in Soldier began to heal as soon as the wound incurred. With a couple of superior shots from Soldier's rocket launcher, the RED heavy fell.

Medic watched the body of the RED heavy explode into several gory bits with sick glee.

"Nice shot, kamarad!"

"Now it's time to shoot a rocket through that damn camper's head!"

"Go vithout me, others need my help."

Before Medic finished speaking, once again, BLU Soldier was already on his way into RED Base.

Discontented, Medic watched Soldier go on his own. He had to go and heal the sniveling BLU scout before he bled to death. Medic wished he could just follow Soldier around. Soldier was probably the most capable offensive member Medic had ever worked with; maybe even the most capable, period; with the exception of himself. But their roles were so different, it wasn't worth comparing. It was obvious that Soldier and Medic were the only reasons BLU did any winning. All the other BLU's were just sniveling, whining dummkopfs who died as quickly as they arrived. But as the only trained doctor on the team; it was his duty to heal the brats, IF they managed to stay alive long enough for him to arrive.

"Pain, pain, pain, Pain, PAIN!"

BLU Medic kneeled next to the bleeding scout. He had trauma to the head, probably a concussion. That could be healed right away.

"Hold still."

Medic pointed the medigun and watched the gooey sore slowly dissipate into a patch of dried blood.

"Vhere else does it hurt?"

"M-my leg! I- I can't move my leg! It hurts so bad Doc, you- you gotta-"

"Shut up, and quit moving!"

Medic ripped the fabric around the leg the scout had referred to and began inspecting. The skin had been blown off, and from what he could see of the bone, it was splintered. This was an injury that couldn't be healed too quickly for fear of disfiguring the leg. His medigun couldn't heal bones properly. He pulled the first aid kit off of his back and located the gauze.

"I'm afraid zis is not something ze medigun can heal. I vill bandage you and you should probably head back to BLU base."

"B-but your medigun can heal anything! Right?"

"Not vhen ze bones start breaking."

Medic finished bandaging the scout's leg wound and stood.

**_"We have taken the enemy intelligence."_**

"Ah, zat is good news. Can you stand?"

The scout took the Medic's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. It stung like hell, but he felt like if he whined again Medic would rip open his other leg.

"Y-yeah, Doc. I'm cool."

"Good. It's time to go practice medicine."

The scout watched Medic rush into RED Base like a madman and started heading back to BLU Base. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once the doctor had left. He secretly hoped he'd never have to rely on the scientist again. How could someone make you feel that uncomfortable when they were _healing_ you? He tried to shake off the feeling as he hobbled across the bridge.

He didn't make it very far before a well aimed shot from the RED sniper ended his life.

Medic charged into RED Base only to nearly collide with Soldier, who was currently carrying the intelligence. A RED pyro was in pursuit of Soldier. Medic whipped out his syringe gun and shot several needles over the Soldier's shoulder into the RED pyro's neck. The pyro fell to the ground, twitching. Soldier kept moving toward the bridge, Medic trailing behind him with his medigun locked and flowing.

"Fine shooting, Doc!"

"Danke, You got rid of ze RED sniper as vell?"

The sniper in question shot Medic through his arm as soon as they exited RED Base. Medic instinctively grabbed Soldier to pull him back under the cover of RED Base.

"You said you vere going to kill ze sniper!"

Before the doctor could make another remark, Soldier had charged ahead. He aimed his rocket launcher toward the ground and fired. The blast propelled him upward to the RED balcony where the sniper had made his camp. Soldier caught sight of the sniper just as the camper took aim. A single shot grazed Soldier's cheek as he fell from the sky, shovel now in hand. A terrified sniper tried to switch to his kukri, but it was already too late. A few swings to the head with the shovel brought the sniper down.

"I will send my condolences to your kangaroo wife."

With that final remark, Soldier jumped down the way he came, laughing hysterically. He came face to face with an infuriated Medic. Soldier's face fell.

"Vhy did you do zat?!"

"Well how else was I supposed to get to him?"

"Vhat a stupid question, you could have, nein, SHOULD have taken ze..."

Soldier was gazing in the distance, mouth agape. Medic got the feeling his lecturing was completing its' purpose.

"Forget it, let's get going."

The two set off for BLU Base together, Medic healing Soldier of his minor injuries on the way and cursing in German as they stepped over the remains of the BLU scout.

Though talented in his line of work, Soldier was relatively new to the Builders League United. Soldier had started only three weeks ago, but he'd already outlived all of his team mates. Unlike the majority of the BLU and RED mercenaries, Soldier had plenty of experience battling in war.

As a young adult, Soldier had attempted to enlist in every military branch the United States had to offer. Despite desperately wanting to fight in World War Two, he was rejected from all divisions. Determined, Soldier traveled by himself to Poland, embarking on a Nazi killing spree. In 1949, he ceased his rampage on the discovery that World War Two had ended. Now, as a seasoned Nazi hunter, Soldier was out of work. The rough mercenary war that Builders League United had been waging was ideal for someone of Soldier's history. Sure enough, as soon as Soldier entered the dry wasteland he was soon dominating any RED's that came his way.

Since he was used to fighting alone, the fact that almost every team mate he worked with died within the week they were hired didn't sway him. Despite being accustomed to solo fighting, the even more recently hired Medic had managed not only to survive, but to assist Soldier in his newly found goal of slaughtering RED's. Though difficult to adjust to at first, the last few days Soldier had finally begun taking more risks knowing that Medic would be there to back him up.

Medic might have lacked the experience of slaughtering several Nazi's, but he was a licensed doctor, at one point. His medical license was revoked after a patient found himself without a skeleton after an operation by Medic. Despite his disregard to human dignity and the Hippocratic Oath, Medic had invented one of the most beneficial medical devices known to man, the medigun. After a few days of exposure to the battlefield and some wildly successful experimentation on enemies, Medic had discovered a miraculous beam that repaired all broken flesh. It could heal seemingly fatal wounds without leaving a scar, even re grow teeth. Most bones, however, grew in crooked and deformed. Despite this bug, Medic created a portable machine for dispensing the beam and had been a regular on the battlefield ever since.

Though Soldier seemed to benefit from the invention, most of his teammates were too foolish and reckless to make use of the few seconds of life Medic gave them. Fueled by the incompetence of the BLU team, Medic began carrying his bone saw around in case things got too close. He also fashioned a make shift gun that fired syringes filled with poison. Still, he wasn't exactly the most capable at firing it and stuck close to Soldier. Despite joining BLU only two weeks ago, Medic had quickly picked out that Soldier was the only one that had a tendency to kill rather than be killed.

If only he could get the Soldier to stop ignoring him in battle.

Medic continued following Soldier all the way to the BLU Intel Room. Thankfully no more RED's were encountered.

**"Victory."**

The announcement echoed through the Intel Room, signaling the end of battle. The call had become something the two BLU's were accustomed to hearing.

"Nice vork vonce again kamerad."

Not expecting an answer from the Soldier, who only seemed to ignore him, Medic started to exit the BLU Intel Room.

"You deserve a medal, Doc."

Medic turned back to the Soldier, who was standing as straight as a board, addressing him.

"You saved my life today soldier and it will not be forgotten."

"Just doing my job."

"Next beer's on me, thanks, Doc."

"...You're velcome."

Soldier walked past Medic after he finished making his promise of drinks. Medic stood there for a moment, watching him leave.

Maybe Soldier was more than just a shovel-bearing, Nazi-killing, helmet-wearing, raving lunatic.

Medic watched Soldier rocket launch himself up the stairs all the while guffawing crazily.

Or maybe not.

Medic decided so long as they continued slaughtering RED's together it would just be a matter of time before they started working well together. After all, who didn't enjoy splattering their opponents into pieces and watching them scream with pain? Medic followed Soldier, actually utilizing the stairs, with a grin across his face as he reminisced all of the gore he had seen that day.

Wake up, brush teeth, shower, change clothes, have breakfast, meet new team mates, go to battlefield, capture point/intel/push cart, heal, heal, watch team mates die, heal, UBER Soldier, heal, kill RED's, heal, heal, kill more RED's, victory, lunch, experiment with RED's, beer with Soldier, more beer, sleep/pass out.

Rinse and repeat.

BLU was a place of routine.

"Hey, this the right place?"

"If you're here to fight for ze BLU team, zen ja. Do you start today?"

"Yeah, to be honest I'm a little nervous..."

"Don't be, death isn't all zat bad."

"Rally round soldiers! I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep, because you won't be getting anymore until every last one of those maggot RED's are lying on floor, BLEEDING!"

Soldier marched in wearing his full uniform. Medic had to hide an amused smile as he watched the new scout cower in fear at the aggressive Soldier.

"What are you waiting for city boy, a welcome party? Go, go, GO!"

The scout quickly ran out of the room.

**"Mission begins in sixty seconds."**

Soldier, Medic, a new demo and an engineer that managed to survive yesterday's capture moved to the gates that barred their path to the RED control point. Medic had already begun healing everyone to prepare an uber in time.

"Give 'em hell boys."

**"Mission begins in thirty seconds."**

The BLU demo man slurred something unintelligible, the BLU engineer got out his toolbox and Soldier began yelling and hitting his helmet with his shovel. Scout gawked, wide eyed.

**"Mission begins in ten seconds."**

"I am fully charged!"

**"Five."**

**"Four."**

**"Three."**

**"Two."**

"Hit it, Doc!"

**_"One."_**

"Horrido!"

"Charge!"

The Ubered pair ran forward, Soldier launching rockets at everything that moved. Sentries, dispensers, and sticky bombs were destroyed as the BLU's rockets wrecked havoc. Medic was laughing insanely.

"Ze healing isn't as rewarding as ze HURTING!"

"Ma'am, I think I've located the final two for our project."

Dozens of screens displaying many angles of the two BLU's destroying most of the RED's flickered softly.

"Yes, they will do. Ready the invitations."

The younger woman nodded respectfully, her short black hair bobbing.

"Yes Ma'am."

She hurriedly left the way she came, feet quickening with the gusto of a woman with a job to do.

The screens reflected another triumph of the BLU duo.

The older women in the purple suit smiled slyly.

"They will do quite suitably."


End file.
